whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico City by Night
|price = Print: $20.69 PDF: $10.99 }} Mexico City by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade. It details the capital of the Sabbat, Mexico City. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Stronghold of the Sabbat :The city teems with over 20 million mortals. Since the dawn of the New World, Mexico City has been the bastion of the Sword of Caine. In the modern nights it remains that way, though plagued by Cainite overpopulation and sundered from within by internal dissent. Although it presents a bold facade, how strong is the Sabbat's sprawling home? :Mexico City by Night'' includes:'' :*''A complete setting for Vampire stories'' :*''Suitable for characters of any age or power level'' :*''Allows characters to have an effect on the fate of the Sabbat itself, should they choose to investigate its bleakest secrets.'' Contents Introduction Introduces Vampire players to the premier city of the Sabbat – the sect's black Babylon. Provides the theme and mood of the book and a few tips on which resources the Storyteller should go for background material and story ideas. Chapter One: History Explains the history of Mexico City – both the mundane city and its Cainite population. Mexico City is seven centuries old, and the Sabbat are not the first Cainites to dwell in it. This chapter follows the city from its origin as the capital of the Aztec Empire to the modern nights. Chapter Two: Geography Provides and overview of the city's geography, from the Historic Center's colonial palaces to the periphery's teeming shantytowns. Each division of the city holds its own special interests for the Sabbat. Chapter Three: Characters Supplies numerous characters from every level of the Sabbat, from potent elders in the consistory to childer newly dragged into the darkness. A few Cainites from outside the sect make their appearance as well. Chapter Four: Plot Threads Suggests several plots that Storytellers can use in a Mexico City chronicle, with special emphasis on the threat of a Fourth Sabbat Civil War. Storytellers receive suggestions about which characters tie into which plot threads. Chapter Five: Storytelling Concludes the book with advice on running a Mexico City chronicle. The chapter discusses themes, mood, and storytelling techniques, with further notes on how the Sabbat operates in Mexico City. The chapter concludes with a selection of special abilities possessed by some of the characters. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Lasombra: * Charles VI, The People's Choice * Elieser de Polanco, Envoy of Mother Spain * Zadkiel ben Aron, The Abyss Mystic * Captain Isidro de Saldanha, Bishop with a Badge * Caridad de Flores, The Flower of Night * Clova Haines, The Capitalist of Caine ; Tzimisce: * Szechenyi Jolán, Mother of Horrors * Efraín Sortano, The Zookeeper * Dr. Vermundo de Sancha, Doctor of Pain * Father Yoel Rosen, Sin-Eater * Esteban del Agua y Tierra, Koldun of The Final Nights * Jaime Sangriento, Voivode of Garbage * Ana Rita Montaña, The Barren Virgin ; [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]]: * Ikraam al-Biruni, Refugee Sorcerer * Matias Cazimirski, The Biker of Blood ; Blood Brothers * Las Hermanas Hambrientas ("The Hungry Sisters") ; [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]]: * Bishop Natalio, El Insurgente * La Malinche * Mariano Pomposo, Black Hand Census Taker ; [[Gangrel antitribu|Gangrel antitribu]]: * Jesús Alcalá, El Lobo De Canto ; Harbingers of Skulls: * La Viuda Blanca ("The White Widow") ; [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]]: * Bishop Rodolfo, Witness To The End Times * Eliza Villanova, The Searcher * General Perfidio Díos, The Mocker ; [[Nosferatu antitribu|Nosferatu antitribu]]: * Teresita, Godmother To The Damned * Icarus, The Manchurian Candidate ; Panders: * Feo Ramos, The Cainite Cabbie * Jaggedy Andy, Filth Angel ; [[Ravnos antitribu|Ravnos antitribu]]: * Josefa Teotalco, Voice of Apocalypse ; Serpents of the Light: * Abbie Norberg, Failed Templar ; [[Toreador antitribu|Toreador antitribu]]: * Venere Carboni, The Demon Maestro * Miguel Orozco ; [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]]: * Joseph O'Grady, Ductus of El Calpulli * Rico Loco, The Mad Bomber ; Others: * Pablo Salamanca y Grimaldi, Revenant in the Know Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2002 releases